A Strange Dark Light
by Shadow Bloody
Summary: Mon Nom est Natsuki Kuga, J'ai toujours trouvé ma vie d'une banalité ennuyante... jusqu'à ce jour.  Ce jour a basculé ma vie à tout jamais d'une manière inimaginable, je me demande parfois si ma vie banale n'était pas meilleur tout compte fait...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Renversement.**

Dans ce monde, il existe non seulement les Humains, mais aussi les Loups-garous, et leurs plus grands ennemis, les Vampires. Les Humains ignorent l'existence pourtant réelle des autres races, les Loups-garous et les Vampires vient dans la discrétion et se cachent des Humains, qui sont pourtant leurs proies.

Il y a un point commun entre les Vampires et les Loups-garous, ces deux races se doivent de chercher leur nouveau Maître qui dirigera leur clan. Il n'y a qu'un élu humain tout les 5000 ans, et les deux races se retrouvent confrontées dans une course à la montre. La première race qui trouvera l'élu et la mordra, l'aura comme Maître de son clan. L'élu bénéficiera alors de pouvoir surprenant pouvant, d'après la légende, mettre interne à l'autre race. Pour cause de cette confrontation entre les Loups-garous et les Vampires, la race Humaine, qui n'a pourtant pas la puissance physique que possèdent les deux autres races, a toujours été la plus nombreuse. Il est parfois difficile aux deux races de trouver leur élu, et bien souvent ils leurs faut des années pour accomplir leur mission. Ils doivent observer l'aura de chaque humain, L'élu possède un aura d'une couleur différente qui lui détache des autres Humain, et il est le seul qui puisse voir l'aura maléfique qu'entoure les Vampires et les Loups-garous.

Et c'est en cette nuit d'éclipse lunaire que la confrontation commença.

Natsuki leva la tête pour contempler le ciel en plein éclipse, elle n'était vraiment pas pressée. Ce soir, elle était obligé d'aller à un Karaoke par sa colocataire Mai Tokiha... comme tous les samedis d'ailleurs. Elle devait l'avoué, Mai est bien plus qu'une colocataire pour elle, elle était comme sa propre mère. Elle cuisinait pour elle, s'inquiétait pour elle, la conseillait, la sermonnait ... une vrai mère poule. Toutefois, aller à un Karaoke ne l'enchantait pas trop... elle était une jeune fille plutôt solitaire, elle aurait largement préféré passer une soirée à regarder ses films d'action seule chez elle.

Natsuki soupira. « La vie est trop injuste... me priver de mayo pour que je vienne... l'enfer. »

Elle mit son casque machinalement et fit gronder le moteur de sa moto.

_ « Ah Natsuki, tu es enfin la, c'est pas trop tôt ! » fit Mai avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Mai avait les cheveux de couleur orange, ils étaient coupés à la hauteur des épaules, ni trop court ni trop longs. Ses yeux étaient d'un violet clair. Son corps était proportionné bien généreusement. A côté d'elle se trouvait Mikoto, une fille d'assez petite taille, ses cheveux étaient noir et courts, elle possédait une paire de yeux jaunes. Mikoto était pratiquement toujours avec Mai, qui cuisinait également pour elle. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à manger, son ventre difficilement rassasié, et même s'il l'était parfois, ce n'était pas pour une longue durée. Un peu plus loin, il y avait Chie et Aoi. Elles traînaient souvent ensemble, elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps et étaient très proche. Chie avait une coiffure de couleur sombre, ses lunettes n'empêchaient pas de voir ses yeux de couleur gris, vu sa transparence. En ce qui concernait Aoi, elle portait bien son nom, ses yeux étaient d'un jolie bleu ciel* tandis que ses cheveux étaient brun et long.

Natsuki avança plus proche de ses amies dans la salle.  
_ « Où est passé Nao? »

Chie la regarda avec un demi sourire.

« Désolé, mais tu l'as raté, elle devait partir, elle a apparemment des choses importantes à faire. »

Natsuki croisa les bras et fit un visage boudeur en fronçant les sourcils d'un air frustré.

_ « La lâche, elle s'est enfuie ! Elle me le paiera chère... » Son visage s'assombrit. « je le promet...! »

Quelque part dans une rue...

« AaahhhTCHOUm~! »

Une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge se frotta le nez en grognant.

_ « Erf, on doit parler sur mon dos... Natsuki doit bien m'en vouloir... et elle m'en voudra encore plus dans les jours qui suivent après tous les absences que je vais devoir commettre...»

Un soupire désespéré se fit entendre.

_ « Mais je n'ai pas le choix. »

* * *

_ « Alors? »

_ « Elle ne répond toujours pas! »

Son amie lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Cela faisait huit jours depuis le samedi du Karaoke, et Natsuki et ses amies n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de Nao.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas Natsuki, elle doit être certainement très occupée, elle a du couper son téléphone ou bien n'a pas pris la peine de recharger la batterie à cause de ses occupations. »

_ « Ce n'est pas possible , Mai, elle ne peut pas vivre sans téléphone pendant plus de quatre jours... Et je ne m'inquiète pas pour cette fille stupide, mais c'est que je dois me venger pour avoir fuit le Karaoke à deux reprise ! »

Mai soupira. Natsuki et Nao avait une amitié assez spéciale, s'insulter entre elles était un signe d'attachement, en quelque sorte... Mai l'avait bien compris, elle savait que Natsuki se préoccupait de Nao même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Natsuki jeta un œil à l'heure sur son téléphone et regarda Mai.

_ « Ce n'est pas pour te mettre à la porte Mai, mais tu ne devais pas travailler aujourd'hui ? »

La concernée regarda sa montre.

_ « Ah zut, je suis en retard ! » Elle se leva brusquement et lança un dernier regard sur Natsuki avant de partir. « Ne t'inquiète pas, elle réapparaîtra et viendra vite te faire des excuses, tu verras, au revoir ! »

_ « A plus... »

Natsuki se retrouva seule... enfin pas tout à fait. Un petit aboiement brisa le silence. C'était son chien Duran, un Husky aux yeux vert, presque aussi intense que celui de son maître. L'animal était affamé et réclamait sa nourriture.

_ «Désolé Duran, je vais t'en donner tout de suite! »

La jeune fille caressa le haut de la tête de son chien et se leva, prenant la direction de la cuisine.  
Elle prit une boîte de conserve contenant des boulettes de viande pour chien, et commença à l'ouvrir lorsque son chien vint lui distraire en se frottant à ses jambes.

_ « Hé Duran, deux min~ aïe ! »

Par manque d'attention elle se coupa légèrement le doigt qui à présent était ensanglanté.

_ « Mince... »

Natsuki observa sa blessure en boudant. Soudain, son index fut entouré d'une étrange couleur bleu claire. A peine cinq seconde fut écoulé que la blessure qui était ouverte fut refermé aussitôt.

_ « C- c'est- c'est q- q- q- qu... »

Ses yeux exorbités était presque aussi gros que deux balls de tennis tandis que sa langue allait toucher le sol. Plusieurs mots incohérents sortirent de sa bouche alors qu'elle restait la, béate, ne quittant pas du regard son index. Elle se pinça, se frotta les yeux, mais tout était bien réel. Enfin, elle pu dire quelque chose :

_ « C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE? »

* * *

_* « Aoi » en japonais signifie bleu. _

Vous pensez quoi de mon histoire, dois je continuer ? J'ai le deuxième chapitre bientôt prêt !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : L'étendue d'un pouvoir**

Le soleil commençait à prendre possession du ciel, ses rayons lumineux transperçaient l'horizon de sa couleur jaunâtre afin d'éclaircir l'environnement. L'heure où chaque être humain devrait se réveiller pour profiter d'une journée pleine. Toutefois, certaines personnes ne se réveillait que plus tard, et d'autre pas du tout, tout comme Natsuki Kuga, qui avait passé une nuit blanche. Non pas qu'elle en avait réellement envie d'ailleurs, au contraire, mais ses émotions et ses pensées empêchaient le sommeil d'obtenir son corps.

La jeune fille se leva de son lit, entreprit une lente marche et s'arrêta en face d'un miroir.  
Elle y jeta un regard blasé. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés étaient en pagaille tandis que ses yeux étaient légèrement creusés et cernés par la fatigue. Son regard se tourna vers son index.

_ « C'est vraiment trop bizarre... j'ai rêvé ? Pas possible, j'ai pas dormi depuis 2jours... mais c'est si irréelle... » Les paumes de ses mains vint tapoter paresseusement ses deux joues avec une force contrôlé. « Bah, je ne dois plus y penser, aujourd'hui, je bosse ! »

Natsuki vivait assez aisément, ses défunts parents étaient riches et elle était l'unique héritière. Toutefois, elle voulait faire quand même quelque chose pour tuer un peu le temps et aussi elle tenait à éviter d'user de son héritage pour ses besoins quotidien. Ces derniers jours le restaurant de son amie Mai manquait de personnel, ce n'était pas trop son domaine mais pour le moment elle n'avait pas d'autres choix de travail, elle accepta le poste temporairement.

Elle se prépara en prenant son temps, dévora une tartine à la mayonnaise et fila sur sa moto, aillant pour direction le restaurant de Mai.

_ « Salut Mai. »

_ « Bonjour Natsuki ! Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu vas bien? »

_ « Ouais ça va, c'est juste que j'ai pas beaucoup dormi hier soir. »

_ « Je vois... et tu as eu des nouvelles de Nao ces derniers temps? »

Natsuki avait tellement été bouleversé par les événements précédents qu'elle avait presque oublié la disparition de Nao.

_ « Euh non toujours pas... je vais passer de nouveau chez elle demain, je pense. »

_ « D'accord... Tiens enfile ça. » Elle lui tendit des vêtements, un sourire aux lèvres. « ton costume de serveuse ! »

Natsuki fit un visage dépité.

_ « Mai, je dois vraiment porter ça? »

_ « Oui. »

_ « L'enfer... »

Dans la même ville, mais un peu plus loin, deux personnes marchaient dans une rue en alternant leurs regards de gauche à droite, fixant chaque êtres passant.

L'une d'entre elles était une jeune fille, elle possédait de long cheveux châtains et un surprenant regard où l'on ne parvenait à distinguer clairement sa couleur. Il semblait être brun, mais ce qui était plus épatant, c'était qu'il était à la fois rouge .

A ses côtés se trouvait un homme à l'allure ténébreuse, cheveux coupés court et de couleur sombre, étant identique à la couleur de ses yeux.

_ « C'est frustrant, ces chiens sont vraiment avantagés, ils peuvent tous se mettre sur la trace de l'élu même sous le soleil... » Le jeune homme soupira exaspéré. « Tandis que nous, seule une partie du clan peut se permettre de sortir la journée les plus puissants Vampires. Parfois, j'aurai aimé faire parti de l'autre catégorie... cette chasse m'ennuie, sachant de plus qu'il y a de très forte chance qu'on ne croisera peut être jamais l'élu... »

_ « C'est vrai Reito, mais ce n'est pas le moment de nous apitoyer sur notre sort, bien que j'avoue, qu'est ce que je ne ferai pas pour boire un thé paisiblement en ce moment...»

Le dénommé Reito rigola ;

_ « Shizuru, tu devrais vraiment calmer un peu sur le thé, tu en bois bien plus que moi! »

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement. Reito lança un regard confus à Shizuru puis regarda devant lui.

_ « Ah, je vois. A partir d'ici on doit se séparer pour chercher chacun de son côté... » Un sourire sincère orna son visage. « Et bien, on se reverra certainement dans quelques temps... tâche de rester en vie. »

Shizuru lui rendit son sourire.

_ « Tâche d'y rester également. »

Après cette échange, ils prirent une direction différente tandis que le soleil se couchait, assombrissant avec lui le ciel et laissant place à la pénombre.

* * *

Natsuki tourna les clés dans la serrure de sa porte et entra dans sa maison. Elle avait eu une longue journée, et la seule chose qu'elle voulait en ce moment, c'était dormir.  
Elle se changea à la vitesse de l'éclaire et sauta sur son lit. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour tomber dans un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille râlait, exténuée de la difficulté de ces obligations...

_ « Je commence à être fatigué de cette mission pourrie ! » grogna Nao irritée.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à repérer ou elle se situait. Soudain, son visage s'illumina.

_ « Ah mais je suis pas loin de chez Natsuki ! Je vais lui rendre visite, histoire d'apaiser un peu sa colère avant quelle s'amplifie d'avantage. Il se fait assez tard mais bon... De toute façon, ce stupide chiot doit être entrain de jouer à ses consoles. Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle est déjà trouvée un boulot.»

Elle se mit en route lorsque soudain une voiture dérapa près d'elle. Le conducteur avait certainement prévu le coup, il dérapa dans une grosse flaque d'eau qui ne rata pas les vêtements de Nao. La voiture fila rapidement en laissant Nao colérique derrière elle.  
Le visage sombre, elle grommela amèrement ;

_ « Grosse erreur, tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça, pauvre con ! »

Elle se mis à quatre pattes sur le sol. Sa mâchoire se déforma , ses dents s'élargissaient, donnant forme à un museau. Ses ongles se transforma en longues griffes aiguisées, écorchant le sol bétonné comme elle écorcherait une simple feuille. Son corps changeait, allant d'un côté plus bestiale, il n'avait plus rien d'humain, c'était une bête. L'animal se propulsa dans la direction de la voiture mais soudain, s'arrêta net. Elle avait flairé quelque chose de dangereux...ou plutôt quelqu'un de dangereux.

_ «Cette odeur... »

Nao changea systématiquement de direction. Elle stoppa ,camouflée en hauteur sur un arbre, et regarda les horizons. _'' Devant chez Natsuki...'' _Elle bougea brusquement la tête vers le bas. _'' Et voilà la garce de vampire. ''_

Shizuru marchait le long d'une ruelle sombre depuis un moment déjà. Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

_'' ça pue le chien mouillé par ici... ''_

Elle fit un grand sourire.

_ « Se pourrait-il que le petit toutou a peur, pour se cacher ainsi? »

Le loup-garou sauta de l'arbre et fonça sur elle d'une vitesse fulgurante, la laissant à peine esquiver ses griffes qui avaient pour cible son visage. Shizuru avait bondit plus loin, ne lâchant pas du regard le loup-garou, son sourire toujours intact.

_ « Toujours aussi impulsives, ces bêtes. »

Nao hurla avec rage avant de bondir à nouveau vers Shizuru.

_ « Vire ce sourire à la con, je vais te défoncé, sale vampire! »

_ « Ara, ara... J'attends de voir ça... »

Nao balança ses féroces griffes à la tête du vampire qui esquiva d'une facilité déconcertante. Elle eu à peine le temps de poser son regard vers le bas pour voir son ennemie qu'elle reçut un coup en plein museau, la propulsant à près de 20 mètres plus loin.

Natsuki dormait bien paisiblement lorsqu'elle entendit un désordre pas possible en dehors de chez elle. Elle tenta de les ignorer mais sa patience avait des limites. Elle se leva brusquement de son lit. Avec une aura meurtrière, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre, la poussant avec férocité et hurla :

_ «Bordel, vous savez quelle heure il est ? Il y a des gens qui dors ici ! »

Les traits de son visage dévoilant plus tôt de l'irritation changea dans de l'étonnement et de la confusion.

_ « Une fille? » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle les frotta, incrédule de ce qu'elle voyait. «Pourquoi diable je vois du rouge autour de cette fille ? »

Shizuru tourna la tête vers la source des plaintes prononcées. Ce fut à son tour d'écarquiller les yeux.

'' _C'est elle … __!_ ''

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant !

J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le dénouement**

Lorsque leurs regards se sont croisés, le temps semblait s'arrêter. Elles étaient comme hypnotisées par le regard de l'autre. Quelques brèves secondes s'écoulaient, leur paraissant durées une éternité.  
Tout à coup, Shizuru brisa cette transe, elle fit un grand bond et atterrit sur la fenêtre de Natsuki, qui recula de plus en plus choquée par ce qui se passait. La vampire descendit de la fenêtre et avança dans la direction de la jeune fille effarée, d'un pas lent et réfléchit. Plus la vampire se rapprochait de Natsuki, et plus celle ci faisait marche arrière. Malheureusement, un mur l'empêcha de reculer d'avantage.

L'humaine, tétanisée, ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que de regarder la vampire s'approcher. Elle ne pouvait plus penser, c'était le vide complet dans son esprit et il était encore plus difficile pour elle alors de former une phrase cohérente. Shizuru s'arrêta d'avancer lorsqu'elle fut à peine à trois pouces de la motarde. Les yeux rouges écarlates de la vampire qui ne quittaient pas le regard de l'humaine descendirent sur la peau pâle et crémeuse de son cou. Sa bouche s'approcha alors dangereusement de la paralysée, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent délicatement à faire et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de sa cible. Enfin, les lèvres de la vampire trouva le cou de l'Humaine.

Natsuki ressentit un léger picotement lorsque la vampire toucha sa peau. Ce picotement fut par la suite bien plus intense lorsqu'elle ressentit une douleur aigüe se répandre dans le long de son cou et de son épaule gauche.

Shizuru recula lentement de Natsuki, dévoilant ses crocs aiguisés où seul des tâches de liquide rouge ruinaient sa couleur naturellement d'un blanc éclatant. Ses yeux pourpres fixaient le sang qui glissait lentement de la morsure fraîchement faite. Elle leva gracieusement sa main et essuya la liqueur qui faisait son trajet sur la peau pâle avant quelle n'atteigne les vêtements de l'humaine. Tout en faisant son geste, elle dériva son regard dans les yeux émeraude et observa les sentiments qui y traversaient.

Natsuki regardait impassible vers un endroit quelconque de la pièce, le regard vidé d'émotion. Elle semblait ne pas être présente en ce moment, son corps était là, mais son âme était ailleurs. Par le manque de force dans ses jambes, son corps lâcha soudainement. Elle glissa lentement sur le mur pour s'écrouler sur le sol. Sentant sa chute arriver, Shizuru leva ses bras pour la rattraper. Elle la toucha à peine qu'elle fut bousculer violemment sur le côté, brisant la porte d'entré de la chambre par la force de l'impact. Son envole s'arrêta net lorsque ses omoplates prirent durement contact avec le mur. Elle siffla de douleur et de rage avant de lever son regard remplit de colère vers son assaillant. Elle plissa des yeux lorsqu'elle reconnu sans difficulté la bête qu'elle avait combattu précédemment.

Nao venait de mettre presque toute sa force dans ce coup. Elle était vraiment en colère et inquiète pour son amie qui était à présent en danger. Elle détourna son regard de la vampire sur Natsuki. Ce fut un terrible choc pour elle. ''Na...Natsuki était... Natsuki était l'élue ?'' Elle coupa ses pensés qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête quand elle sentit la vampire se relever. Elle alterna son regard entre son amie et la vampire d'un air dubitatif. L'hésitation qui se dessinait sur son visage laissa finalement place à la détermination. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas passer ses sentiments ou autre avant son devoir, elle s'obstinait à se le convaincre. Avant que le vampire puisse faire un pas vers elle, Nao s'avança rapidement sur Natsuki qui s'était évanouie pendant sa chute, et enfonça ses crocs dans son bras en essayant d'y mettre le moins de puissance possible. Le loup-garou s'éloigna de son amie et reposa son regard sur la vampire qui avait l'air inquiète. Enfin, Nao s'avança vers Shizuru, ressentant sa rage refaire surface, et grogna avec amertume :

_ « Maintenant, je vais te faire payer d'avoir voulu faire du mal à mon amie. »

Sur ces mots, elle bondit sur la vampire, renouvelant ses attaques qui seront pratiquement tous esquivées. Ses attaques étaient toutefois si rapidement enchaînées qu'elles ne laissaient pas le temps au vampire de riposter. Aveuglée par sa colère qui s'amplifiait de plus en plus que ses coups rataient sa cible, elle ne sentait pas la fatigue faire surface contrairement à la vampire qui commençait à avoir du mal à les esquiver.

_ « Ton amie ? Laisse moi rire ! A cause de ta morsure elle va périr et ni ton clan ni le mien pourra bénéficier de ses pouvoirs, stupide animale ! »

_ « Quoi ? »

Shizuru profita de l'ouverture pour porter un coup au loup-garou hébété qui tomba à la renverse.

_ « Je l'ai déjà mordu, elle ne pourra pas supporter deux morsures! »

Nao se figea. Elle venait de faire une énorme erreur. Elle pensait être arrivée à temps et avoir mordu l'élue la première. Elle venait de provoquer la mort de son amie en pensant préserver sa vie. Elle avait non seulement échoué dans son devoir mais aussi perdu une amitié très importante pour elle.

Une multitude de sentiment prit possession de son corps en une fraction de seconde. La panique, l'inquiétude, la peur, le regret, la colère s'infiltraient en elle, la rendant de plus en plus confuse.

'' Ce n'est pas possible, comment ai je pu être aussi stupide?''

Son regard tourna sur la morsure qu'elle n'avait pas vu précédemment sur le cou de Natsuki, puis sur sa morsure qu'elle avait faite. ''Comment n'ai je pas pu faire attention à ça?''

Toutefois, Nao n'avait pas vraiment le choix... quoi qu'elle fasse, son amie devait mourir. Si elle ne tuait pas Natsuki, ça serait elle qui la tuera par la suite. ''Bordel, si j'avais pas fuit mes amies j'aurai trouvé l'élue la première !''

Un gémissement la fit sortir de son combat intérieur. Ses yeux se levèrent sur Natsuki dont le visage était tracé par la souffrance. Nao serra les dents, elle ne voulait pas que son amie meurt. L'animale se remit avec difficulté sur ses pattes et diminua la distance entre elle et Natsuki.

Quant à Natsuki, ses yeux étaient fermés, elle grimaçait de douleur. La jeune fille aux yeux verts était complètement inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais elle ressentait parfaitement la douleur se répandre dans la totalité de son corps.

Shizuru s'interposa entre Natsuki et Nao, empêchant le loup-garou de se rapprocher de l'humaine.

_ « Dégages, elle va mourir si on ne fait rien ! »

L'étonnement se montra pendant quelques courtes secondes dans les yeux de la vampire.

_ « Elle est peut être ton amie, mais ce n'est pas à toi de l'aider en ce moment. Si elle survit, elle deviendra notre Maître et donc ton ennemie. Je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher d'elle. Maintenant, vas t'en si tu tiens encore à ta vie. »

Nao savait que la vampire avait raison. Son corps se métamorphosa soudainement dans son apparence humaine laissant juste les oreilles, la queue, les yeux et les griffes de la bête visibles. Elle posa un regard triste sur Natsuki. Elle murmura doucement « désolé... » de manière à peine audible et s'enfuit en disparaissant par la fenêtre.

Shizuru se détendit légèrement lorsque le loup-garou avait quitté la salle, mais son inquiétude ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Elle se retourna vers son futur Maître et la pris dans ses bras. Il fallait absolument qu'elle la sauve.

Tout d'abord il était nécessaire qu'elle amène la motarde ailleurs, le loup-garou aurait bien pu aller chercher des renforts. Mais où ? Son clan était assez éloigné de l'endroit où elle était en ce moment, et les membres du clan étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

Elle stoppa ses pensés par manque de temps et enfin, elle s'en alla de la maison en apportant la souffrante avec elle.

Elle avait courut de longues minutes avant de décider de s'arrêter dans une maison reculée des autres, cachée par l'épaisse forêt qui l'entourait.

Elle pénétra dans la maison et fut accueillit par le regard étonné d'un homme et de sa compagne qui étaient installés autour d'une petite table garnit de nourriture.

L'homme remarqua la jeune fille souffrante dans les bras de l'inconnue et s'approcha avec bienveillance de la vampire suivit de sa femme.

_ « Je peux vous aider ? »

Shizuru esquissa un sourire malicieux et répondit :

_ « Oh oui vous pouvez... »

* * *

La vampire avait fouillé dans pratiquement tous les recoins du bâtiment et n'avait trouvé guère d'objets utiles pour soigner la souffrante. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un bandage ou autre... Elle commençait à regretter son geste.

_ « Peut être aurais je du accepter leurs aides avant de satisfaire ma faim, après tout... »

Shizuru retourna au près de Natsuki qui était soigneusement posée sur un lit. Elle se posa sur une chaise qu'elle avait pris soin de rapprocher de l'emplacement de la souffrante et contempla la jeune motarde. Natsuki était vraiment très belle. Les traits de son visage était magnifiquement dessinés. Autour se trouvaient de soyeux cheveux noirs qui scintillaient dans la lumière, laissant paraître du bleu plus foncé dans ses mèches sombres. Ses paupières étaient closes, empêchant la vampire d'avoir à nouveau le plaisir de revoir ces iris émeraudes qui l'avaient frappés et qu'elle trouvait spécialement attrayants.

Le bras qui portait la morsure du loup-garou dévoilait toujours une peau percé. Bien que la plaie avait été nettoyé minutieusement par la brune, quelques légers filets de sang longeaient son membre, salissant à son passage la pureté du drap blanc. En ce qui concernait le cou de la victime, seulement deux trous étaient visible, exposant toutefois un soupçon de rose sur la peau qui les entourait.

A l'instant, l'élue se permettait un sommeil assez paisible. Shizuru savait toutefois que le pire allait arriver, l'effet des morsures viendra dans sa totalité dans un temps limité.  
Le visage de la vampire semblait d'un calme absolu, mais à l'intérieur, son esprit était complètement envahi.

'' Elle est peut être l'élue, mais elle reste une humaine... comment pourra t-elle survivre à ça ? Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'elle meurt, je devrais aller chercher de l'aide au près des miens... Non, je ne peux pas la laisser seule... Mais je ne peux pas non plus l'apporter avec moi dans cet état... ''

La brune soupira de frustration. Sa vision se porta sur la fenêtre vitré à sa gauche. La lueur de la lune à demi pleine pénétrait avec toute sa splendeur dans la salle obscure, rendant alors son intérieur plus ou moins perceptible.

Les heures passaient lentement, Shizuru gardait son regard sur sa protégée. Elle restait toujours sur ses gardes, faisant attention au moindre bruit audible. La vampire était si absorbée par sa concentration qu'elle ne fut pas attention à les rayons du soleil qui, de plus en plus que le temps passait, perçaient le ciel.

Un geste brutal fit plisser ses yeux rouges. Les morsures commençaient à faire leurs effets. Natsuki grimaça à nouveau de douleur, ses poings et ses dents se serrèrent. Ses sourcils se fronça, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gesticuler. Ses paupières restèrent toutefois toujours fermées. Elle fit quelques cries étranglés qui augmenta davantage l'inquiétude de la vampire. '' C'est maintenant que l'on verra si elle pourra le supporter... ''

Quelques secondes s'écoula, l'élue continuait de trépider, suant par l'effort. Ce qui suivirent réveilla un grand étonnement dans le regard de Shizuru. La jeune fille fut de nouveau entourée par une couleur bleu, en revanche moins claire que celle que Natsuki avait cru voir lors de son ancienne plaie de l'index. La vampire se leva mais garda néanmoins la même distance, sa surprise l'empêchant de faire autre chose que de regarder.

Puis la couleur bleu disparu. Elle laissa derrière elle son corps totalement immobile.

Une étrange sensation dans sa poitrine fit réveiller Shizuru de sa stupeur. La vampire secoua la tête en fronçant des sourcils et s'approcha avec une panique non dissimulée de la jeune fille.

Et encore une fois, ses yeux pourpres s'ouvrirent de plus belle.

* * *

Désolé du long moment que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre, les études ne m'ont pas vraiment aidé à l'écrire... J'espère toutefois qu'il fut à votre goût. Je profite de ces 2 petites semaines de vacances pour avancer le plus possible. Le chapitre 4 est en cour de réalisation ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : La confusion**

Alors que la vampire s'était rapprochée de la poitrine de la motarde, elle fut impressionnée d'entendre le rythme lent et continu des battements du cœur de celle ci.

_'' Elle est vivante... ''_ Elle laissa malgré elle un soupir de soulagement sortir de ses lèvres qui tournaient en un sourire de petite taille.

Un petit gémissement la fit sortir de ses songes. Elle reprit rapidement son visage placide habituel tout en se concentrant de nouveau sur la jeune fille qui laissait enfin paraître ses yeux émeraudes.

_ « Où...Où suis je ? »

Shizuru ne savait pas vraiment comment commencer une conversation avec son nouveau Maître. Devait-elle lui dire tout de suite la vérité ? Lui apprendre l'existence des loups-garous et des vampires ? Lui annoncer qu'elle était son maître ? Ou devait-elle attendre un peu avant de lui transmettre toutes ces informations ? D'un côté, la vampire ne voulait pas effrayer son Maître... mais il fallait bien qu'elle connaisse toute la vérité un jour ou l'autre.

_ « Tu es en toute sécurité, je suis là pour te protéger... »

Sur ces paroles, la brune s'approcha doucement de la jeune motarde qui la regardait avec une grande confusion non dissimilé.  
Lorsque Shizuru se rapprochait, plusieurs images commençaient à flasher dans son esprit La vampire qui d'un seul bond fut sur sa fenêtre... qui s'approcha d'elle... et puis, la douleur.

Natsuki recula brutalement loin de la vampire, les yeux baignés par la peur. Shizuru stoppa dans sa démarche. Un étrange pincement qu'elle ne parvenait à expliquait se créait vers sa poitrine. Elle le nia simplement et garda un visage toujours aussi stoïque, bien qu'elle resta figée sur place.

La motarde sentait comme une boule se former dans sa gorge par l'angoisse et celle ci tenta tant bien que mal à balbutier quelques mots.

_ « Q-Qui es tu ? Qu'est ce… Qu'est ce que t-tu veux? »

_ « Je suis Shizuru Fujino, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis ici pour te protéger, je ne te veux absolument aucun mal. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

La voix de la vampire était douce et apaisante. Involontairement, Natsuki se détendit et reprit la parole d'un ton plus rassurée.

_ « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ne suis je plus chez moi, et que fais tu ici? »

Shizuru se rassit sur sa chaise, en choisissant finalement de garder une distance entre la jeune fille et elle afin de ne pas la déstabiliser d'avantage.

_ « Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu n'y croiras pas un mot de ce que je vais te dire, mais je pourrai te le prouver par la suite. Je dois avouer que l'envie me manque de te raconter tout ça de suite alors que tu es déjà très confuse de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment pour toi... Et- »

_ « Dis le! » s'impatienta Natsuki, qui recouvrait petit à petit ses sens, prenant plus de sûreté.

La propriétaire des yeux cramoisis regarda curieusement Natsuki, surprise qu'elle est déjà reprit son courage. Elle continua toutefois son dialogue.

_ « Tout les 5000 ans, un élu à pour destiné de devenir le Maître d'un des clans qui à pour but de le rechercher, c'est-à-dire les loups-garous et les vampires. La première race qui mord l'élue, l'a comme maître. Et... tu es cet élu, je suis une vampire, et tu es mon maître. »

Un grand silence suivit ces paroles.

Natsuki cligna des yeux à quelques reprises.

_ « Euh... prouves le? »

La vampire s'exécuta. Elle montra ses dents ou était perceptible deux canines qui s'agrandissaient rapidement, devenant plus pointues et aiguisés. Elle lança un regard sur son interlocutrice pour y voir ses émotions, et lorsqu'elle vu ce en quoi elle s'attendait, ses canines reprirent de suite leur taille précédente.

_ « Cela te convient ou tu désires d'autres démonstrations comme preuve? »

Natsuki avait toujours le regard fixé sur la bouche de Shizuru, aillant beaucoup de mal à croire en tout ce qui se passait devant elle.

_ « Ça... Ça ira. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et reprit d'une voix qu'elle voulait plus ferme. « Et il s'est passé quoi lorsque j'étais inconsciente, après que tu rentrais chez moi par ma fenêtre? »

_ « Je t'ai mordu, un loup-garou qui prétendait être ton ami est arrivé. Ce chien galeux t'a mordu, on s'est battu, elle s'avoua vaincue et je l'ai laissé s'enfuir. »

Il y avait de l'amertume dans les paroles de Shizuru, elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette fille qui se disait l'amie de son maître. Elle se disait que cela devait être dû juste par sa haine pour tous les individus de la race rivale. Elle regrettait presque de l'avoir laissée la vie sauve, si elle l'avait fait c'était juste parce que cela lui aurait fait perdre d'avantage de temps et amplifier l'état critique de son maître.

Quant à Natsuki, elle traitait toutes ces nouvelles informations dans sa tête, elle fit part de l'une de ses pensées à voix haute.

_ « Mon ami ? Qui ça pouvait bien être... »

_ « C'était une fille aux cheveux courts et à la couleur rouge, ces yeux étaient verts, taille pratiquement identique à la tienne, et- »

_ « Nao ! »

* * *

Le soleil continuait sa montée dans le ciel bleu dépourvu de ses tâches. Il poursuivait sa conquête silencieuse, consistant à conquérir le maximum d'espace de ses rayons lumineux. Seul le chant des oiseaux brisait le silence qui régnait en maître il n'y avait que peu de temps. La fraîche brise matinale venait caresser son visage tout en faisant danser certains brins de ses cheveux. Son regard était fixé à un endroit quelconque, laissant chaque sentiment que le propriétaire ressentait se filtrer en lui. Nao triait ses options dans sa tête alors qu'elle était assise sur un toit choisit au hasard. La jeune fille ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire, elle devrait sans doute avertir ses confrères que l'élu est devenu leur ennemi, mais alors si elle le faisait, elle devrait avouer son échec lors d'un moment si crucial. Elle aurait pu non seulement accomplir sa mission avec succès en tant que loup-garou, mais elle aurait pu préserver cette amitié qu'elle avait essayé de conserver en tant qu'humaine . A son encontre, une goutte salée faisait son chemin sur sa joue droite avec lenteur, et au moment où le creux de son visage lui servait de pente pour lui consacrer plus de puissance, celle ci fut essuyée précipitamment par la main du propriétaire. Nao se mit debout, et avec un froncement de sourcil léger, elle marqua sa détermination. Peu importe la honte qu'elle devra subir face à son clan, elle restera fidèle a lui comme dans le passé et viendra faire son rapport.

La tanière était énorme, et encore ce n'était qu'un euphémisme. Celle ci, malgré son épaisseur, était très bien cachée des regards entre deux collines dont la verdure était très abondante. Les arbres étouffaient la structure de pierre et de terre de ses racines et de ses lianes. L'endroit semblait calme et désert, il n'y avait nul bruit, pas même un oiseau osait émettre un son dans cette contré. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait pas un seul être vivant. Le silence qui y régnait était plus inquiétant qu'apaisant, pour un humain comme pour un animal, l'atmosphère était pesante et il fallait plus que du courage pour rester dans ce milieu.

Nao, qui était alors dans sa forme bestial, pénétra avec lenteur dans la tanière. L'intérieur était englouti par l'obscurité, mais par les pouvoirs que lui permettait sa race, tout lui était visible. Il y avait une incroyable quantité de passages différents, ce qui donnait l'impression d'une sorte de labyrinthe. L'odeur que dégageait le lieu était nauséabonde, mais rien de très désagréable au mufle du loup-garou.

_ « Qui es tu et que fais tu ici ? »

Elle se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir l'un de ses semblables. L'animal était un peu plus grand qu'elle, ses poils étaient plus longs et son buste était plus gonflé. C'était nettement un homme qui se cachait derrière cette bête ci. Nao ne lâcha pas de son regard les yeux jaunes de son interlocuteur.

_ « Nao Yuuki, numéro 368. Je suis ici pour faire mon rapport au commandant des troupes. »

_ « Ban Toshira, 224. Suis moi, je te conduis à lui. Il a récemment quitté le côté Nord, il est au Sud Est.»

Même si à première vue on aurait dit que Ban n'avait pas changé d'humeur du début jusqu'à la fin, Nao avait clairement remarqué que son regard était différent. Il était difficile de mettre un nom sur le ou les sentiments qui avaient traversés ses yeux dans ce bref échange. Cependant, Nao se doutait qu'il savait probablement déjà ce qu'il se déroulait. L'inquiétude qui la suivait depuis son départ s'amplifiait atrocement. Ses pas étaient hésitants, elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir.

Ban s'arrêta et tourna son museau vers Nao.

_ « Il t'attend. »

Sur cette laconique phrase, il fit marche arrière et disparu par l'entrée d'un autre chemin à sa droite.

Les poils de Nao se hérissa imperceptiblement. Elle rassembla tout son courage et entra à l'intérieur de la salle. Le loup-garou qui lui attendait était encore plus costaud que Ban. Celui ci lui dépassait sans aucun doute d'une à deux têtes. Ses bras comme son torse étaient plus corpulents, sa poitrine présentait plusieurs cicatrices avec des tailles variées. Son pelage était d'un noir profond et ses yeux possédaient la même couleur que le sang, un rouge des plus écarlate.

_ « Dicte moi ton rapport, numéro 368. »

La colère électrisait ses paroles. Le courage de Nao vacilla sous ses mots. Avec le peu qui lui en restait, elle parla.

_ « L'élu a été repéré. Cependant, l'ennemi l'a mordu le premier. Je- »

Sa tête vint rencontrer le sol avant qu'elle n'eusse le temps de terminer son discours. Elle ne pu retenir un hurlement de douleur. Des filés de sang se répandaient sur la partie droite de sa tête. Trois traits, l'un tracé de son oreille jusqu'à le bas de son œil à présent fermé par la plaie, les deux autres atteignant sa joue à son côté droit du museau. Nao se releva difficilement et tenta de continuer son rapport.

_ « Je l'ai mordu avant que le processus n'est lieu. J'ignore si l'élu a survécut. »

La bête dominante haussa ses oreilles, comme intriguée par ce que Nao venait de dire. Sa colère semblait moins vif que précédemment. Enfin, il tourna des talons et se retira de la salle sans un mot.

Nao était soulagé, elle n'eut finalement pas à dire qu'elle connaissait l'élu, et qu'elle aurait pu facilement avoir l'élu de leur côté. Elle aurait pu être traité de manière bien pire que cela. Mais elle redoutait qu'elle aurait à le faire tôt ou tard.

* * *

Natsuki était assise sur une chaise contournant une table en bois ronde qui était posée sur le balcon de la maison. Elle regardait le ciel sans vraiment y prêter attention. La jeune fille était dans une mûre réflexion, elle essayait avec difficulté de traité toutes les nouvelles informations dans sa tête. _Alors les loup-garous et les vampires existent. Et je me suis fais mordre par les deux races... Mais je suis quoi, alors ? Et Nao... Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle était introuvable maintenant... Mais elle est donc devenu mon ennemi ? Et qu'est ce que je dois faire moi ?_

Natsuki se frappa la tête de frustration avec ses deux mains.

_ « Argh ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je comprends plus rien ! »

La motarde lâcha un long soupir, vidant tout l'air de ses poumons. Un bruit lui alertant la présence de quelqu'un lui fit lever la tête. Shizuru se tenait devant l'entrée, la vampire la regardait d'un regard qui ne dévoilait aucun sentiment, elle n'affichait aucune expression de son visage comme à son habitude. Elle parla d'une voix neutre et toujours aussi sereine.

_ « Nous devons partir. Je vais t'amener là où nous, les vampires, résidons. Nous partons maintenant. »

L'élue soutint le regard de la vampire quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle croisa ses bras et fixa un arbre quelconque vers sa droite.

_ « Et si j'ai pas envie, moi? »

La réaction de Natsuki prit Shizuru de court. La jeune fille avait l'air si... enfantine. La vampire ne savait pas quoi faire, alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, la motarde lui coupa.

_ « Ben c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi je te suivrais? »

_ « Tu es notre maître, tu dois diriger notre clan... »

_ « Et même si c'était vrai tout ça, tu crois que je serais prête à aller diriger un peuple de vampire ? Je suis qu'une fille qui aime les films d'action, la mayonnaise, les jeux vidéos, et la moto ! C'est pas dans mes cordes de me prendre pour un maître tout puissant qui veut conquérir le monde ! »

La jeune fille semblait à présent un peu en colère. Shizuru la contempla silencieusement avant de répondre doucement.

_ « Je peux comprendre que c'est difficile pour toi. On ira étape par étape, on t'apprendra à contrôler tes pouvoirs, et une fois que tu seras prête, tu dirigeras le clan. On ne va pas te laisser à la tête de notre peuple d'un coup comme cela, je suis sûre que tu vas finir par te faire à l'idée que tu deviendras notre maître, que tu l'accepteras, que tu- »

_ « Je m'en fiche, je ne viendrais pas. »

Shizuru ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle essayait autant de rassurer Natsuki. _Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ai du mal à garder mes sentiments sous contrôle autour d'elle... Pourquoi ? _Elle secoua légèrement la tête afin de mettre un terme à ses pensés et retrouva de nouveau son visage placide.

_ « Hé bien, je n'ai plus qu'à utiliser la force. »

La femme aux yeux cramoisis s'approcha élégamment de la jeune motarde qui la regardait à présent curieusement de sa chaise. La vampire mis l'un de ses bras sous les jambes de Natsuki et l'autre dans son dos. Enfin, elle la souleva.

_ « H-hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? La... Lâches moi tout de suite! »

Les joues de Natsuki se mirent à s'éclairer d'un rouge bien plus que visible. Shizuru ne pu détourner son regard de ces belles joues bien rouge. Elle les trouvait vraiment... mignonnes. Elle fronça de peu ses sourcils, surprise elle même de ses propres pensés.

La vampire courut alors d'une vitesse inhumaine dans les bois, ignorant les cris de sa compagne.

* * *

Gomen, gomen, gomen ! Je sais, je suis super en retard sur ce chapitre ! .  
J'espère qu'il ne vous à pas déçu ^^'  
Je vais essayer de mieux suivre cette fanfiction et de la mettre à jour plus rapidement, c'est promis ! Je cours vite travailler le chapitre 5 de ce pas d'ailleurs !  
Une fois encore merci pour les commentaires, ça motive (si il n'y en avait pas eu du tout vous pouvez être sûre qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de chapitre 4 lol, évidemment!)  
J'ai du mal à faire des chapitres plus longs, je me rends compte que c'est vraiment petit. Je me met à la place d'un fan de shiznat, et je comprends que très parfaitement les sentiments qu'il peut avoir! Je vais essayer d'y travailler également ^^


End file.
